feliz cumpleaños hinata
by misaki uzumaki
Summary: naruto se encuentra con un sentimiento que no sabia que tenia y decide decirselo a hinata en su diesta de cumpleños para saber mas por favor denle la oportunidad soy nueva


este es mi primer fan fic porfavor denme una oportunidad :3

* * *

><p>Era 26 de diciembre y todos en clan hyuga festejaban el cumpleaños de la primogénita de lord hiashi, hinata huyga y ella decidio invitar a todos sus compañeros de la academia a festejar sus 18 años.<p>

Sakura estaba muy emocionada porque hacía mucho que no se festejaba nada en konoha y trataba de animar a sus compañeros de equipo para no ir sola a la fiesta ya que su esposo no le agradaban esas cosas el era mas reservado. pero en cambio su compañero le gustaban mucho pero al ir a casa de naruto lo encontró dormido sin ganas de despertar para ir a una fiesta.

-naruto despierta, por favor, siii

-que pasa sakura-chan estoy muy cansado acabo de regresar de una misión

-es el cumpleaños de y nos invito y no queremos quedarle mal verdad

-que estas diciendo sakura-chan(sonrojado)

-si ya lo note cada ves q la ves tratas de evitarla y cada ves q la mencionamos tu tratas de cambiar la conversación y tu también me contaste que ella te confeso que también te ama en la pelea con pein o que estas esperando que llege alguien mas y te la gane

-no, no quiero eso (agachando la cabeza algo sonrojado)

-tu la quieres verdad

-si yo la amo mucho pero no se como hablar con ella o como acercarme a ella no sé que le gusta o como tratar a una mujer sin ofender

- si lose eres algo torpe con una mujer pero sabes que ella te ama eso es mucho mas fácil aparte su padre hizo esta fiesta para encontrarle un pretendiente a su hija ya que el piensa que nunca se casara y ya necesita sacarla de la casa porque para el es un estorbo para el y su familia y con el hombre que su padre la quiere casar es malo con ella

- te a contado, que le hace

-la golpea pero es el ultimo soltero de los hijos de los amigos de su padre y la única cita que tuvieron el la golpeo enfrente de todos para que supiera quien era el que mandaba y como buena esposa tiene que someterse a su marido

Al escuchar todo eso naruto enfureció y no cabía del enojo solo saco a sakura de su casa y le dijo que pasaría por ella a las 6 de la tarde para ir a la fiesta. Decidió meterse a bañar tomo sus mejores jeans y se puso una playera negra pegadita con la que se miraba muy sexy y se dispuso a hablar con hinata esa noche y asi poder llevársela de ese lugar o tal vez lograr la aprobación de lord hiashi para estar con su hija y después poderse casar con ella. Naruto salió de su casa faltando 20 minutos para las 6 e ir por sakura para dirigirse a la fiesta pero iba pensando en como hablaría con hinata y si lo seguiría amando o si estaría su pretendiente en ese lugar y un montón de cosas en la cabeza.

Al llegar a la casa de sakura antes de las 6 y ella aun no estaba lista y el amargado de su esposo estaba viendo la televisión sin ganas de nada era típico de sasuke nada interesado en lo que pasaba con su esposa y con el mundo el solo se preocupaba por dos personas por el y su hijo de 5 meses yuki que era hijo de el y de su antigua esposa karin la cual falleció en el parto asi que al regreso a konoha y sakura fue su sostén su compañía y decidio empezar una vida con ella ya que aceptaba a su hijo y a el pero a los lugares que a ella le gustaban a el no por eso dejaba que ella saliera con sus compañeros de equipo.

-hola sasuke como estas (algo incomodo naruto ante la presencia de el en ese lugar)sakura ya esta lista

-no aun no, pero te la encargo teme cuidala y la quiero aquí antes de las 3 de la mañana ok

-si no creo que termine tarde si mucho a las 2

-ok, y como va la relación entre ustedes ya piensan darle un hermanito a yuki

-je aun no, tu siempre tan inoportuno naruto

En eso sale sakura de la habitación con un vestido negro corto esponjado algo provocador que sasuke solo sonrio y la llevo donde estaba el y la depidio con un beso y la dejo ir

-vamos que todavía tenemos que ir por sai e ino a su casa para llegar un poco temprano al lugar

- claro vamos sakura apurate que ya quiero llegar para verla ya quiero tenerla conmigo ándale

-bueno anda vamos

..

.

.

.

-Hinata ya anda arréglate es tu fiesta debes estar feliz

-feliz yo no lo creo neji este hombre con el que me comprometió mi padre es de lo peor

- a lo mejor tu suerte cambia prima y el dia de hoy escoges un nuevo pretendiente

-no todos tenemos tu suerte ya ves tu tienes el amor de ten ten y yo nunca

-nunca que primita

-el nunca me vera con los ojos que yo lo veo

-me entere que vendrá a tu fiesta

-que enserio

-si vendrá con todo su equipo

- a ok

-alégrate a lo mejor hoy es tu día, todo puede pasar en un cumpleaños mágico

-sii ok me arreglare

Hanabi entro en la habitación para ayudar a hinata con su vestido rosa y con su peinado aunque ella no le agradaban tanto esas cosas pero lo haría para gustarle a su amado naruto.

.

.

.

En cambio naruto y sakura se dirigían casa de ino y sai para recogerlos e irse todos juntos pero al llegar nunca se imaginaron lo que escucharían no se sabia a ciencia sierta si era una discusión o si estaban en otra cosa asi que decidieron seguir acminando para llegar a su destina ya que la mansión hyuga estaba bastante lejos de la aldea para que nadie los molestara y aparte todavía tenían que localizar la casa de hinata ya que no mencionaba en la invitación el lugar donde se reunirían.

Sakura-chan falta mucho

Sii naruto pero falta menos que al principio

Pero sakura pudimos ir en el carro de tu esposito

No es como si estuviéramos robando su gran tesoro

Claro su carro no pero tu sii

Que quisiste decir con eso

Nada nada solo que le importa mas su carro que tu

No es eso solo que todavía no se adapta de nuevo

Muy cierto

Ambos fueron riendo pero naruto se detuvo en la florería de la familia yamanaka para comprar un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas para su amada y sigueron caminando asta que en el camino encontraron a kiba y a su prometida una chica de otra aldea que también trabajaba con perros muy linda su nombre es sumomo y era muy atractiva a la vista de todos y kiba muy feliz de estar con ella y todos siguieron caminando hacia la fiesta que estaba dando inicio a lo lejos se lograba ver una silueta de una persona con su cabello rizado y con un vestido corto asiendo berrinche al lado de otra joven que trataba de abrazarla y asi que decidieron ignorar esa esena y siguieron hasta que llegaron a sus lugares para dar inicio a la fiesta.

.

.

.

Hinata te ves bien

No es cierto

Si lo es

No tenten

Siii ven aca (tenten abrazandola) ya podras salir

No lo creo estoy horrible y si el no me nota

Claro que lo hara me entere que acaba de salir de una misión debe estar muy cansado pero en vez de quedarse a descansar el prefirió venir a verte

Deberas lo crees teneten entonces saldré

Pero si me veo bien

Siii te ves hermosa

Tenten agarro del brazo a hinata y comenzaron a dirigirse al salón de fiestas donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de los invitados mientras otros seguían llegando y hinata muy feliz de ver como la gente llegaba pero en una parte se acomodo la familia hyuga y en otra todos sus amigos asi que decidio ir a darles la bienvenida cuando de repente volteo y lo miro en una mesa abrazando a sakura para una foto se giro y quizo correr pero de no ser por su cuñada ella ubiera corrido y sigui agarrando valor decidio ir ala mesa de naruto y sus amigos

Bienvenidos me alegra que pudiesen venir

Siéntate con nosotros hiina-chan

Ahorita kiba porque tengo que agardeser a todos mis invitados

Si lo se pero mejor lo ases al terminarla fiesta

Ok me sentare con ustedes un rato(sonriendo)

Siii que bien me alegro

Entonces hinata sintió que alguien la abrazaba y después tomaba una fotografía

Sonríe hinata en la otra saliste asustada

Naruto-kun (sonrojada) ok

Ella se acomodó en su pecho para la fotografía salía muy feliz por la ocacion y de repente comienza la música para comenzar el baile kiba y su pareja se levantaron al igual que shikamaru que saco a sakura para no interrumpir el momento de esos dos enamorados

Hianta –chan quiero hablar contigo crees que se pueda (sonrojado por la ocacion)

Si naruto pero antes vamos a bailar sii

Claro hinata aunque te advierto no soy muy bueno en esto

No importa igual yo

Ambos rieron y comenzaron a bailar un buen rato y naruto no perdia la oportunidad para abrazarla en todo momento y hinata solo se dejaba hasta que naruto en una canción lenta la comenza a tarararear en su oído

¨ por tanto tiempo quise encontrar la solución

a ese gran vacío que llevaba en mi interior

todo lo intenté, x donde quiera t busqué

eras tú mi necesidad

hinata solo sonrojo y also su rostro para ver el de el pero en ese descuido el se agacho y aserco sus labios a los de ella juntándolos en un beso rápido y tierno en eso ella quizo alejarse pero el la aserco mas hina solo lloraba pero el no dejaría que ella se fuera asi nada mas nesecito preguntarte algo pero aquí no le dijo el al oído asi que salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a un pequeño lugar donde se encontraban solos.

Porque lo hiciste naruto

Te aamo hina sama que no te as dado cuenta

Que no desde cuando

No lo se desde ase tiempo

Pero porque no dijiste nada

No lo se por baka

Sabes ya también te amo pero siempre me evitabas e intentabas siempre siempre dejarme ni me saludabas

Esque me daba temor de que te dieras cuenta y luego me rechazaras

Siii ya deja de hablar

No solo me falta aser una pregunta que maracara nuestras vidas

Cual es

Queires ser mi novia hina chan

Siii naruto

Entonces naruto se aserco a ella y comenzó a besarla bajo un árbol de cerezos y bajo la luna llena, ese fue definitivamente el mejor cumpleaños de hinata asi que todo aclaraddo decidieron regresar al baile de la mano cuando se escucha el dj apaluso a la feliz pareja para despedir la noche todos se pararon y aplaudieron negi grito ya era hora.

Mañana te vendre a verte

Te esperare

Naruto la beso y se fue en busca de sakura para regresar a su casa

Al ir caminando sakura iba muy apenas

Como te fue galan

Ya somos novios

Te lo dije

Y se fue muy feliz a su casa por tener a su hinata a su lado.


End file.
